User blog:Amz96/Kimderella part 5
He guys im sooo sorry i havent up dated, Ive being really stressed out with school. latley, and have just become sick with a cold, so i finished this part. anyways please forgive me for this being so late so here it is. part 5 Chapter 5 Previously --- '' Eva: Thats what I thought? Kim What are you still doing here ? Kim: Um i need a life home .. Eva: Don’t you dare, talk back, Get in the car Kim: Bye Jack Jack: Cya Kim Eva: Car NOW ''And now !! '' ''Kim walks to the Car. '' End of Scene 2 ''Skipping to scene 4 (Tournament) '' Announcer : And now we have Ashlee form Bobby Wasabi White and Aria from Bobby Wasabi Purple. Eva: Ok come Ashlee, you can beat her ''Aria Flips Ashlee, (Aria Wins) Eva: WHAT ? She cheated !! Sensei: Aria wins Eva: Oh come Judge Kim: Um Im pretty sure that other girl won, Eva: Ok Why don’t you shut it Kim: O...k Im getting something to eat Eva: Ok, hurry your other sister is up next ! Kim: I doubt she’ll win Eva: Don’t you dare talk about your sister like that Kim leaves '' Announcer: Now we have Stacy From Bobby Wasabi White and Leah from Bobby Wasabi Yellow. Eva: Alright come on Stacy, this one is yours! Leah Kick Stacy to the ground, Stacy jumps, up makes her move ( Punching Leah in the arm) Leah Flips Stacy ( Leah wins) Eva: Oh come one !!!!! Sensei: OK thats it i think you need to leave ''Kim comes back in, to see Stacy lying on the ground and Her step mum Eva, shouting at the sensei Eva: Why? Kim: Whats going Jack walks over Jack: I believe your evil step mum, is arguing with the sensei. Kim: Oh God ! I better cal her layer. Jack: What ? Kim: Never mind Jack: Ok, Are you going to compete ? Kim: (Laughs) Are you serious Jack: Um Yeah, What, your not going to compete ? Kim: I would but. Jack: But what Kim: Eva, would Kill me if i was in this tournament, she doesn’t even know that I come here to train. Jack: Really, then why don’t your step sisters tell their mum Kim: Their DUMB, I just bribe them . Jack: Nice Jack and Kim High five '' Jack: come on, We will get you a Gee and say you as someone else Kim: You can do that ? Kim: Your gonna lie? Jack: Yeah Jack: Trust me I know the sensei, He will under stand. Kim: Thx Jacky Jack: Hu ? Kim: Um i mean, can you get me my Gee for me. Jack: Come on, There should be one in the girls change rooms Ill just go tell Sensei Kim: Thanks. ''Kim goes into the change rooms and see and Gee, puts it on and come out '' ''Mean while Jack is talking to sensei, '' Jack: Ok so thats her, her name is Kim, but call her Emma ''Jack runs over to Kim '' Jack: Ok so your name isn’t Kim its emma. Good luck Kim: Wait, whats my name ? Jack: Emma Kim: Right, and Why is my name emma Jack: Well so then your step mum doesn’t no its you Kim: Ah Good thinking and thx Announcer: And now we have a late submission that has come very late. Emma From Bobby Wasabi Green and from Bobby Wasabi White Stacy. ''Stacy and Kim AKA Emma walk to the mat. '' Stacy: Your going down !! Kim (Emma) : Really ! Stacy : Yeah, you got a problem, with me Kim ( Emma): No, Sensei: And Go. ''Stacy, and Kim ( Emma) Bow, Stacy Kicks Kim (Emma) to the ground, Kim )Emma) Gets up and flips Stacy to the ground here to the ground. '' Sensei: And Ki... Emma Wins Eva: Oh Come on !! Sensei : I thought I told you to, leave Eva: Oh... Really .. well i didn’t ''Mean while Sensei and Eva and arguing AGAIN. Kim runs in to the change rooms to get changed so Eva doesn’t find out '' Eva: come on girls lets go! obversely, your not good enough to compete. Where’s Kim Kim: Im here Eva: Where have you being. Kim:Um where i said i was going to be Eva: Don’t you dare speak to me like that. Your Grounded ''Shouts in front of every one. '' ''Silence in dojo (End Of scene 4) To be continued Thx for reading ! hope you enjoyed it, It looks like its gonna be 7 chapters, Im starting to work on chapter 6 so ! lets hope i can get this finished before Season three Starts ! xoxoxox OLNY 6 MORE DAYS ! Category:Blog posts